DP121
}} The Lonely Snover! (Japanese: さびしがりやのユキカブリ！ The Lonely !) is the 121st episode of the , and the 587th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on April 2, 2009, as part of a one-hour special along with DP122, and in the United States on August 22, 2009. Blurb In the middle of a practice battle between Grotle and Chimchar, Ash and his friends are frozen solid by an icy blast from an unseen Pokémon. Once Chimchar thaws everyone out, they decide it's a sign to get out of the area. But as they try to leave, they're tripped up by a Grass Knot, tied up by Ingrain, and put to sleep with Grass Whistle! When our heroes wake up, they see the Snover who's behind all the attacks—but Snover isn't hostile, it's downright friendly! It just wants everyone to stop and taste the delicious berries that grow on its body. Snover looks so lonely, Ash even invites it to stay with the group for a while. That night, Team Rocket sneaks over and kidnaps Snover, thinking its berries will be a big hit with their boss. The plan is cut short when Ash's Grotle easily rescues Snover, forcing Team Rocket to make a hasty retreat. The next morning, Grotle makes more new friends; wild Pokémon show up to eat the nuts that grow on Grotle's leafy back. But that just makes it an added bonus for Team Rocket, who return and scoop up Grotle and Snover in a cage! Team Rocket takes off in their balloon, but Grotle escapes the cage and Snover uses Ingrain to break Grotle's fall. Snover itself is still trapped, and now Team Rocket is speeding off into the distance! As Ash, Dawn, and Brock chase the balloon, Grotle struggles to catch up. Determined to save its new friend, it uses a new move, Rock Climb, to race up the walls of a canyon. This gets Grotle close enough to Team Rocket's balloon that it can leap into the air and burst the balloon, then catch Snover as it falls out of the cage. After Grotle is congratulated for its amazing save, Ash and his friends meet a teacher out for a stroll with her class. The teacher tells Dawn about an upcoming contest in nearby Sandalstraw Town, so our heroes make that the next stop on their journey to Snowpoint City. And since the teacher's students all love playing with Snover, it looks like its lonely days are over! Plot Pausing for a moment on their way to Snowpoint City, and 's next Sinnoh Gym Battle; a mountain cliff with a sprawling view catches their attention. As they admire the view, they hear a group of cheerfully singing in their Sunshine Form. comments on their cuteness, while Ash announces his restlessness on days such as this. Ash voices his eagerness for his battle in Snowpoint City, and Dawn remarks that she knows he's ready for it. However what the gang don't know is that they're being watched. Ash begins to train and in a battle, as , Dawn, and Pikachu watch. Ash commands Grotle to use , and Chimchar to dodge and use . Chimchar dodges the storm of leaves, and unleashes its Flamethrower. Ash tells Grotle to dodge and use , however due to its speed lost from evolving Grotle is hit in the side of the face. Grotle shakes off the attack and continues with its previous instructions. Grotle clenches its jaws onto Chimchar's arm, pinning it to the ground. Brock and Dawn comment on how strong Grotle has become since it evolved. Ash orders Chimchar to knock Grotle off with another flamethrower. Temporarily phased by the flames, Grotle lets loose and backs away allowing Chimchar to stand up. Grotle remarks on Chimchar's attack, and Ash calls an end to the training match. Ash praises Chimchar for a good job, then Grotle with Pikachu joining in. Ash notices Grotle's exhaustion and suggests to Grotle that it heal itself with . Grotle agrees, and uses Synthesis restoring its health. Healed it wallows with happiness, that is until a hurtles towards it and the others. Ash and the gang are flash-frozen in various poses of surprise, with the exception of Chimchar's tail flame. Just then the unknown Pokémon reveals itself as a , which pops out from behind a bush and cautiously approaches. Snover investigates them, then breaks into a gleeful dance before noticing Chimchar's still roaring tail flame. The flame melts and breaks free from the ice causing Snover to retreat in fear. Snover hides behind its bush, then peeks back to see Chimchar freshly thawed from the ice. Chimchar is a little dazed as it falls back, then it becomes fully aware when it sees the other's frozen condition. Chimchar uses Flamethrower to thaw and free the others. Confused on what had taken place, they decide to go. continues to pops up without knowing, stopping to use against them. Ash falls causing Brock to rush to his aid, also falling victim to Grass Knot. Dawn begins to comment on how they should watch where they are going, only to meet a similar fate. Brock questions the event, and observes two grass blades tied into a loop around his foot. Brock identifies it as a Grass Knot, and the group realizes that the strange events from before and this was caused by a Pokémon. Dawn suspects the Pokémon of still being around as Snover laughs. Ash calls attention to the bush Snover is hiding behind, and they go to investigate. Snover panics from their threats and uses , which causes vines to burst out of the ground and capture Ash and the others. Snover comes out of hiding and dances in celebration, revealing who it was that been playing pranks on them. Ash, who had his hands free, pulls out his Pokédex to identify Snover. Thinking it has secured them, Snover approaches them. Ash angrily calls out Grotle and has it use Razor Leaf to free them. Snover preemptively uses to put everyone , then happily goes over to Ash to wake him. Snover shakes Ash's shoulder, waking him up and surprising him. Snover gleefully hugs Ash, and snuggles him. Grass Whistle's effects wear off the others, who wake up to the scene. Dawn questions Ash on what was happening, and Ash replies that Snover is showing that it's friendly. Snover lets go of Ash, picking a Snoverberry off itself for Ash. Ash accepts, causing Dawn and Brock to examine the strange gift. Ash splits his giving half to Brock, and Snover hands Dawn a whole one. They all split their shares with the Pokémon and consume the pieces. They are surprised by the taste, and then they thank Snover. Brock comes up with the conclusion that Snover used all the pranks so he could stop them, then share the fruit with them. Snover becomes embarrassed as Ash comments on how extreme its approach was, while spies on them from above. From their balloon, Team Rocket begin to plan a scheme to give Snover to . They fantasize about him opening up Snoverberry stands, and becoming richer by cornering the market. They cheer happily at the thought, with James the only one to question if a Snover can produced enough Berries. Night falls and Ash and the others are enjoying dinner with the Pokémon. Snover displays a healthy appetite, enjoying all of the attention. After dinner Ash and his friends say their good nights to Snover, but Snover is reluctant to leave his friends. They notice this behavior and Ash invites Snover for breakfast, in extension to staying the night with them. Snover eagerly accepts in a comical manner, much to the other's amusement. As the group sleeps, Team Rocket lands their balloon. With a robotic arm, they steal a Berry and eat it. They all cry in joy from the flavor, and compares the Berries to perfection and paradise. They regain their composure, extending the robotic arm to net Snover. Pikachu and Piplup alert the others, and team rocket begin their motto. Having dressed during the motto, Ash questions Team Rocket on what they were doing with Snover. Jessie reveals their plan to give Snover to the boss, and use its Berries to make them rich. Ash angrily refuses to let them have Snover, calling Grotle out and commanding it to use Razor Leaf on the net and free Snover. Snover quickly takes shelter behind Ash, who then tells Pikachu to use Thunderbolt. Pikachu zaps Team Rocket, causing Jessie to become furious. Jessie calls out to do a which strikes at Ash and his friends feet, causing them to be distracted as James calls out . Carnivine, as per usual and much to Jessie and Meowth's dismay, bites James's head upon release. James commands Carnivine to use , and it to strikes at the Ash and the others feet. Team Rocket takes this opportunity to escape, and Ash commands Grotle to stop them with Razor Leaf. Grotle is however unable to reach much to its chagrin. Ash has Pikachu use Iron Tail, who dashes up the mountain side and attacking Team Rocket's Balloon. The balloon ruptures and sends Team Rocket blasting off. Snover celebrates by dancing happily. The next morning Dawn comments on the weather, while the gang has breakfast. Snover tricks Chimchar out of its Pokéfood, which causes Chimchar to become unhappy. Snover apologizes and presents Chimchar with its food, and Ash comments on it liking practical jokes. Brock suggest that they move on, and Ash tells the Pokémon to get ready. Ash finishes recalling everyone but Grotle. Ash looks for Grotle and notice some wild Pokémon perched on Grotle's back. Ash and the others investigate and find nuts growing on its back, which the Pokémon were enjoying. Ash samples one and finds out it doesn't taste good to humans, but great to Pokémon as Pikachu gladly finishes it. The gang notes that this mean that Grotle has now completely adjusted to its evolution from and the fact that some Pokémon grow such things as nuts and Berries on their bodies reminds the gang of the wonder and mystery that still surrounds them. Things don't stay peaceful long though, as Team Rocket launches a surprise attack and captures Grotle and Snover in a cage. Ash and Pikachu retaliate with Thunderbolt, but Team Rocket has protected the balloon from electric attacks. Thinking quickly, Ash tells Grotle to use Energy Ball and destroy Team Rocket's cage. Grotle blows the side off, and causing Team Rocket's balloon to descend. The cage rocks, and to everyone's horror Grotle falls out hurtling towards the ground. Snover uses to catch Grotle, setting it down safely. Ash and the others run up to Grotle, and call to Snover to jump and they'll catch it but it's too scared to move. Jessie tells them that they're one step ahead of them, and Meowth activates the balloon's rocket engines. Snover holds on to the cage in fright, and Ash and the others go after them. Ash tells to use , and Dawn tells Piplup to use but they can't catch up to the balloon. Grotle, who is lagging badly behind the others, trips over and becomes discouraged at how slow it still is. Grotle remembers how kind and playful Snover was towards the group, and can't bear to allow Team Rocket to get away with it. Hearing it cry in fear Grotle stands up strong, roaring with an outburst of energy. Grotle use Synthesis to regain its strength, then its claws began to grow and illuminate and suddenly glow and sharpen. The gang is having no luck catching up to the balloon when suddenly Grotle stampedes past them at high speed on the side of the cliff. Brock comments that Grotle is using and Ash cheers Grotle on, as it has soon not only caught up to Team Rocket but is also matching the height of the balloon. Team Rocket decide to try to outrun Grotle and take the balloon up higher. Grotle gets on the top of cliff and launches itself high into the air much to Team Rocket's surprise it slashes through their balloon. The balloon explodes, as Grotle sails clear, while Team Rocket is sent blasting off again. Grotle lands safely, but Snover is unconscious and is hurtling to the ground. Everyone rushes to catch Snover before it's too late, with Brock calling to catch Snover. Happiny speeds ahead but clearly won't make it in time. Grotle however saves the day by launching off the side of the cliff, and using Bite to catch Snover. Grotle drops Snover into Happiny's arms and lands on the ground. Grotle collapses, exhausted but Ash and Snover rush towards it, Ash telling the Grove Pokémon how impressed and proud he is while Snover thanks his friend for saving him. Later they approach the foot of the mountain, when a group of school children notice Snover. Excited about seeing a Snover, the children hurry over with their teacher following behind. Brock falls for the teacher and scatters over to her, and begin flirting hoping to take the teacher out. However, Brock is taken out by 's . Croagunk drags Brock away, as Ash, Dawn and the Pokémon approach. The kids run over to Snover and gather around it as it danced happily. Snover gives the teacher a Snoverberry, which Brock (recovered from Croagunk's Poison Jab) tells them is very delicious. The teacher splits the Berry up into pieces so all the kids could have some, and they are delighted by the taste. The teacher thanks Snover, and the kids and Snover begin playing together. The teacher then ask Ash and the others if they were Pokémon Trainers, to which Ash eagerly replies. Dawn specifies that she is a Pokémon Coordinator, and the teacher asks if she has arrived for the Sandalstraw Town . Unaware of the Contest, the teacher reveals to Dawn that the Contest is only a few days away. Luckily, Sandalstraw Town is very near and within visual distance. Dawn decides to enter, knowing this is the perfect chance for her to get the fifth Ribbon she needs for the Grand Festival so the gang agree to head there. Ash tells Snover they have to go, but with his new friends he shouldn't be lonely anymore. The gang say their goodbyes and make their way to Sandalstraw Town. Major events * Ash's Grotle learns . * learns that a Pokémon Contest will be held in Sandalstraw Town. Debuts Pokémon debuts TV episode debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * (fantasy) * * Schoolchildren Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * * (×2) * * (×2) * (×4) Trivia * Get Fired Up, Spiky-eared Pichu! replaced Surely Tomorrow as the Japanese ending theme. * Together is used as background music. * This episode marks the first time Ash's Grotle has used a move besides since its Evolution in Aiding the Enemy!. * 's is a remix of Oración. * After eating a piece of Snoverberry, Jessie says, "Full speed to Shangri-La." This is a reference to the fictional Himalayan utopia from 's novel . * The dub title is the English equivalent of the original title, the first title that is a direct translation since Leave It To Brocko!. * The English title is similar to that of a future episode. * Much like Here's Lookin' at You, Elekid and Once in a Mawile before it, this episode implements a myriad of new changes for the Pokémon anime: ** A new title card is introduced, depicting the Sinnoh Gym Badges has acquired, the Ribbons has acquired, silhouettes of and , and the Spiky-eared Pichu under the title. The Pichu was for a Japanese contest only, so she did not appear in the dub version's title card. ** New eyecatches are introduced. This time, Ash is positioned at the center for the first eyecatch, and Dawn is positioned at the center of the second eyecatch. Previously, Dawn was at the center of the eyecatches. In addition, a quiz, only in the Japan version, is introduced, involving answering where the Spiky-eared Pichu appeared in. ** The font used for the "To Be Continued" text at the end of the episode has been changed, after being the same since the first episode of the series. ** In Japan, all episodes from this one onward are broadcast in a 16:9 , as opposed to the 4:3 aspect ratio the series had always used before. However, the dub did not start using this aspect ratio until five episodes later. ** Pikachu's light-yellow fur is once again in a dark-yellow color. ** Battle Cry - (Stand Up!) undergoes a complete change from this episode onward. While the music remains the same, this version of the opening contains clips from High Touch! as well as clips from Pillars of Friendship!. Errors * In one scene, the spot on 's head is missing. * In the scene where Snover gives out his Berries, his tail is the same color as his body. * When comes back after their first blast off the patch to cover the hole, it is the same color as the balloon. It turns gray for the rest of the episode. DP121 error.png|The error Dub edits In other languages |es_eu= |cs= |da= |de= |nl= |fi= |it= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |sv= |ro= |ru= |ko= }} 121 Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiroyuki Yamada Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume Category:Milestone episodes Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon learns a new move de:Das einsame Shnebedeck! es:EP590 fr:DP121 ja:DP編第121話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第119集